


Weird Dreams

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's nightmares continue even after the Final Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Dreams

  


* * *

Harry jolted awake with yell, his hips still jerking as his cock pulsing into the bedding. With a groan, Harry buried his face in his pillow, struggling to control his breathing and wondering what his mind was doing to him.

It'd started out the same as hundreds of other dreams, Harry had finally caught Severus Snape and had him backed against a wall. The bastard didn't even bother to fight back, watching Harry intently. Somehow, their position were suddenly reversed, Snape was kissing him hungrily, cocks rubbing together and Harry _wanted_ it.

The perfect storm of dream, nightmare, and longing.

* * *


End file.
